dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Varric Tethras
} |name = Varric |image = Varric.jpg |specialization = Marksman |quests = |gender = Male |class = Rogue |title = |race = Dwarf |family = Bartrand (Brother) |voice = Brian Bloom |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Varric is a dwarf who has encountered Hawke in Dragon Age II. He narrates part of the story, such as how Hawke escaped Lothering, while being interrogated by Cassandra, who is trying to find out how the world came to the brink of war. Game FAQ forums Background His family was part of the merchant caste before they left for the surface and Varric was born in Kirkwall. He is a merchant prince among the surface dwarves.Mary Kirby BioWare forums Varric comes from House Tethras and is a rogue. He is the youngest son of the Tethras family while his older brother is the head and runs the family business. On the outside, he is seen as the idle younger brother who spends his time in taverns telling wild stories while people buy him drinks. His real job is to maintain a "spy network" with contacts to deal with various troubles that come along with being in a family that is part of the Dwarven Merchant Guild.Mary Kirby - BioWare Forums Signature weapon Varric has a signature crossbow named Bianca. Bianca has a carved wood stock and brass embellishments, as well as a retractable bayonet that slides out of a slot in the front.Mary Kirby Involvement Varric first meets Hawke when they arrive in Kirkwall, in the streets of Hightown. The future Champion is pickpocketed by a thief whom Varric shoots and pins to a wall with Bianca. Returning Hawke's money, he requests that Hawke come speak to him privately within the Hanged Man. Result Quotes *(To Cassandra) "So, you want to know about the champion, what makes you think I know the truth?" *(After Cassandra talks back from his previous statement) "Let me guess - your precious chantry is in ruins and put the entire world on the brink of war, and you need the one person who can help you put it back together." *(To Hawke) "I know everyone in this city. Well, everyone worth knowing." *(After some templars bring him to be questioned by Cassandra) "I've had gentler invitations." Trivia * Varric will not always refer to other companions by their real names; sometimes he will use nicknames instead.Chee, Sheryl. Discussion thread for Isabela 2.0 * Varric's excessive chest hair has become something of a running joke with devs and fans on the BioWare social forum.Varric Tethras: Chest Hair & Dwarven Goodness 3.0 * If Varric is a rival, he gets more accurate (as a rival, he wants to prove he is better - more accurate); if he is more of a friend, he gives a party - based bonus. More Dragon Age II information from Active Time Babble podcast * Varric's home base will be in the inn known as the Hanged Man * Varric will respond well to sarcastic options and will likely give a friendship bonus to him.Flemeth and Isabela are the other characters that like sarcastic dialogue. Gallery Varric concept art.jpg|Concept art Varric battle.jpg|In-game screenshot Varric battle2.jpg|In-game screenshot Varric.png|Varric talking to Cassandra Varric and bartrand.png| Varric, Bartrand and companions in the deep roads. Varric011.png| Promotional image References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dwarves Category:Rogues